gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Super Project Cross Tag Battle/@comment-37227606-20181130120149
Hi Sam Imbecile, got an official news Nui and Ragyo confirmed as playable for Kill La Kill IF since the charcters that you already added and your guess was right. Also this Kill La Kill game finally has a Nintendo Switch port confirmed at ArcRevo. Also there is a trailer that Blazblue Central Fiction Special Edition is official coming to Nintendo Switch But there is still no new announcement about 5th fate or Season 2 DLC or Guilty Gear for Switch or new update playable characters or FighterZ Season 2 DLC. I think we still need to wait for this month or next year but I'll still watching it and I have a fun enjoying watch ArcRevo tournament match. Oh. Do you watch it on video? Anyways, thanks for adding Qrow Branwen from RWBY because he is the most requested character for BBTAG. Also Volume 6 stories. Sorry to keep you waiting but what do you think about this DLC list idea for you: Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Tohru Adachi as DLC for Green Pack because he's the most request character that people want him and he's an anti villain. Since you add Hilda and Terumi with your own idea. Persona 4 Arena has so many cool roster like Teddie (Main Persona 4 mascot), Rise Kujikawa (Investigation Team like Narukami and his friends), Sho Minazuki or Minazuki (Main Ultimax anti villain), Elizabeth (Velvet Room Sisters) and Yukari Takeba (Shadow Operatives member like Junpei, Mitsuru and the others.) Under Night In-Birth Exe Latest: Phonon (Her Chibi form is show up at BlazBlue radio most likely she'll get added maybe.) Enkidu (Member of Amnesia like Hilda and helping her.) Erika Wagner (The leader and member of Licht Kreis same as Orie and Mika and her story. Also connection with Gordeau maybe rival.) and Chaos (I know that he's a puppet character and Gordeau's good friend.) Since you include Carl Clover from Blazblue, it's okay you don't need to remove him you can keep him on the list because that was your own favourite and your idea of course. I know that I haven't seen any puppet characters in Cross Tag Battle maybe next Season 2. Arcana Heart 3 Love Max Six Stars: Akane Inukawa (Don't know, but She is on the main poster), Eko and Kazu (Petra's Sister) (Petra is there on the list) and Elsa La Conti (Clairice's rival or friend, don't know haven't know her story yet.) Dragon Ball FighterZ: Cooler (Final Form) (Frieza's older brother) and Android 17 (Ranger Outfit) (18 was there on the list) as a new update playable version of FighterZ also there is the new stage on this game. Tales of Radiant Mythology: Estellise Sidos Heurassean (She's a Healer and healng moves type user just like Celica and Yukiko, this idea can help you if you want another Healer type.) and Velvet Crowe. Sakura Wars: Ranmaru Mori and upcoming New Sakura Wars game characters but not confirmed yet but you can still wait until I confirm them for you. Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum: Robin (Male), Corrin (Female), Azura and Takumi (I think Ryoma still need his own allies partner with an idea) You can put Fire Emblem Warriors characters to Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum as new update as your idea this can help. In Fire Emblem Warriors Koei Tecmo use Female Corrin as an official player avatar. RWBY: Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren (Their moveset already in Grimm Eclipse game) and new RWBY Volume 6 characters, don't know haven't confirmed new charcaters yet. Guest: T-elos from Xenosaga (Since Kos-Mos is there and also the appearance of her in both Project X Zone, Endless Frontier and Xenoblade Chronicles 2.) So what do you think? Sorry that my ideas list are too many for you. About their stories I only know a bit less but not much of them. This can help your idea to add them all or who you'll choose and edit.